smhellasfandomcom-20200213-history
All time leading scorers
At the moment this page is very much a work in progress, as we create the players pages and then add names on to this list. This list aims to includes goals from the league, Australia Cup, Dockerty Cup, NSL Cup, Singapore Cup, Ampol Cup, FFA Cup, Oceanian and World Club Championships, but does not include pre-season competitions like the Hellenic Cup or Tynan-Eyre Cup. See also * All time leading scorers (league only) * Outfielders with zero goals 123 goals *Milos Lujic (2014-2018) 61 goals *Fernando De Moraes (2005-2013) 40 goals *Nick Epifano (2013-2018) 37 goals *Leigh Minopoulos (2011, 2014-2019) 34 goals *Gianni De Nittis (2005-2011, 2012) 26 goals *Marcus Schroen (2010, 2016-) 23 goals *Matthew Millar (2016-2018) 20 goals *Andy Vlahos (2000-2001, 2012-2013) 13 goals * Ricky Diaco (2007-2008) * Bradley Norton (2012-) * Trent Rixon (2012-2013) 12 goals * Nathan Caldwell (2007-2010) * Goran Zoric (2008-2009) 11 goals * Kyle Joryeff (2010-2012) * Jesse Krncevic (2005, 2010-2011) * Billy Natsioulas (2005-2008) * Steven O'Dor (2005-2012) 9 goals *Iqi Jawadi (2013-2016, 2018) 8 goals *Luke Adams (2015-2017, 2018-) *Andy Brennan (2015, 2018) *Peter Buljan (2001-2003) *Tyson Holmes (2013-2014) *Scott MacNicol (2005-2006, 2008) 7 goals * Andy Kecojevic (2014-2017) * Oliver Minatel (2018) * Kevin Nelson (2006) * David Stirton (2015) 6 goals * Vas Kalogeracos (2000-2001) *Kristian Konstantinidis (2015-2019) * Shaun Kelly (2012-2014) * Giuseppe Marafioti (2018-) * Andreas Oliveira (2006) * Carl Recchia (2003-2004, 2010-2011, 2013) * Ramazan Tavsancioglu (2005-2010) 5 goals * Jesse Daley (2017) * George Tzirtis (2005-2006) * Joseph Youssef (2009-2010) * Yusuf Yusuf (2007-2010) 4 goals * Peter Koutsoupias (2005-2006) * Sam Poutakidis (2002-2004, 2008) * Gerrie Sylaidos (2019-) * Arthur Tsonis (2005-2007) 3 goals * Joe Bacak (2001-2002) * Steve Burton (2012) * Robbie Cattanach (2005) * Manuel Padilla Herrero (2016) * Nick Jacobs (2011-2013) * Malcolm MacDonald (1977) * Rhys Meredith (2013) * Mendo Ristovski (1979-1980) *Kostas Stratomitros (2019-) * Jason Trifiro (2012) * Scott Tunbridge (2003-2004) 2 goals * Ryan Dinse (2005) * Michael Eagar (2014-2017) * Matthew Foschini (2016-2018) * Chris Irwin (2015-2016) * Ante Kovacevic (2003-2004) * Ndumba Makeche (2018) * Ljubo Milicevic (2011) * Rhodri Payne (2009-2013) * Nick Soolsma (2013) * Nick Tolios (2000-2004) * Renco Van Eeken (2013) * Steven Weir (2011) 1 goal * Hamlet Armenian (2008) * Jake Barker-Daish (2015) * Zac Bates (2019-) * Matko Budimir (2012-2013) * Nick Curtis (2005-2009) * Junior De Camargo (2011) * Dino Djulbic (2006-2007) * Daniel Dragicevic (2012) * George Howard (2018-2019) * Kamal Ibrahim (2011) * Steve Laurie (2003-2004) * Tony La Verde (2008) * Steve Manceski (2001-2002) * Jake Marshall (2018-) * Tom Matthews (2011-2013) * David Barca Moreno (2017) * Massimo Murdocca (2000-2004) * James Musa (2014) * Steven Pace (2001-2003) * Michael Panopoulos (2003-2004) * Danni Radojicic (2009) * Kosta Salapasidis (2005) * Jonas Salley (2006) * John Samaras (1988) * Kristian Sarkies (2003-2004) * Radomir Sekulovski (2001-2003) * Kliment Taseski (2011) * Shaun Timmins (2014) * Glen Trifiro (2012) * Slaven Vranesevic (2014) * Stefan Zinni (2017) * Baggio Yousif (2012-2013) Category:Player records Category:Goal scoring records